Hurt
by Narlina-Lumiose
Summary: After Satoshi leaves Kalos, something happens to Citron. What could of happened to him?


Been meaning to update this for months! Computer was out of commission! I'm not sure if you can bust your appendix having sex but for the sake of the story lets say you can. Thanks for reading!-Krista

* * *

"Sa….to….shi….." Citron murmured in his sleep. Tears rolled down his face. The heart monitor slowly beeped in the rhythm of Citron's broken heart. He was all alone.

Satoshi had left Kalos shortly before Citron fell ill. Citron went out to cope with him leaving, when he saw a plane take off. He knew Satoshi was on it. He held the jacket tightly, and remembered Satoshi's smiling face. Citron broke down and bawled into his jacket. A sharp pain then hit him. Citron collapsed, and was taken to Lumiose Hospital.

Poor Citron's appendix had busted. All the sex and roughhousing with Satoshi was the cause. Citron had no choice but to undergo surgery to get it removed. He accepted his fate, and after a few minutes under the gas, Citron was out.

 _He dreamt Satoshi never left and was with him. He was cuddled right up to him in bed._

" _Satoshi….."_

" _It's alright Citron. I'm here." He kissed his forehead. "I love you."_

" _I love you too." He licked Satoshi's chest._

" _C-Citron…" He licked him again. Citron was happy. Satoshi was with him. He wasn't alone. After kissing Satoshi a few more times, everything faded away. Citron held onto Satoshi until his eyes opened._

No one was there with him, not even his family. He sat up and looked at the stiches across his side. There were quite a few. Citron was horrified. He recovered his stiches and reached for his jacket that was laying on the nightstand. He held it close to him and laid on his side.

"He won't…come back…for me…" Citron said to himself. "I'll have…..a horrible….scar…..across my side….." He paused. "He….won't want to be with me…..anymore…" Citron felt his eyes droop. Some of the sleeping gas was still in his system. Citron nuzzled his pillow, and closed his eyes. "Good night….Satoshi…" He fell back asleep, hugging the jacket like a stuffed animal.

Citron stayed asleep for quite some time. The surgery left him weak and unable to get out of bed. It would be at least a week before he got to go home. Citron wasn't in any pain when he slept, physically or mentally. Citron once again dreamt he was with Satoshi, this time having his cock rubbed and licked.

" _Does that feel good?" Satoshi asked._

" _Yea…..It does….Sato…."_

" _I'll keep going then." He wrapped his tongue around Citron's cock and licked. Citron moaned happily. He then cummed into Satoshi's mouth without warning. He swallowed, and kissed Citron. "I love you."_

" _I love you too….." Citron replied. Once again it got dark, and Satoshi was gone._ As he began to wake up, a nurse came in with an IV bag and switched it out. Citron had developed a high fever as a side effect from the sleeping gas. He started to hallucinate, and mistook the nurse for Satoshi.

"Sa…toshi…" He reached his hand out. The nurse noticed he was awake.

" _You're awake, Citron. How are you feeling?"_

"C-Cold…." He replied. The nurse reached into a drawer and put another blanket on him.

" _There ya go. You should be warm now."_ Citron just looked at the person he believed was his Satoshi. He grabbed her hand. His heart broke. He didn't feel Satoshi's warmth. He pulled his hand away. The nurse noticed his hand was very warm.

" _Let me take your temperature Citron."_ He nodded. His hallucination continued. The nurse took out a thermometer and placed it on his forehead. " _You have a fever. Just rest for now ok?"_ Citron nodded. He slowly closed his eyes. The nurse picked up his jacket and placed it back in his arms. Citron began to hiccup in his sleep. He wanted his Satoshi.

Hours later, Citron had calmed down. He was awake in bed, still hugging the jacket. The TV was on, and talking about the Kalos League. Satoshi's picture showed up, and Citron placed his hand on the TV.

" _My Satoshi….."_ He then remembered a song Satoshi sang only for him.

" _You are my Citron, my sweet sweet Citron. You make me happy, when I'm away. You'll never know just, how much I love you. Please don't take my Citron away."_ Citron then remembered the time they spent together, from the day they met to the day Satoshi went home. Citron looked out the window. He saw Prism Tower.

"Once I get home, I'll make an invention where we can talk to each other, just you and I, no matter how far apart we are. I'll make it small enough to carry, so we'll hear each other." Citron smiled. "Just you and me…." Citron unfolded the jacket, and put it on over his gown. Once the segment was done, Citron turned off the TV, and went back to sleep. He felt Satoshi's warmth from the jacket as he slept. He was peacefully asleep for the first time since he was admitted.

" _Come and get me Citron!" Satoshi dared. "Catch me and I'll give ya a blowjob!"_

" _I'll hold you to that"! Citron shouted. He was playing a game of tag._

" _Look! A legendary Pokémon!" Satoshi shouted. Citron looked behind him, and was knocked over by Satoshi. "You fell for it again."_

" _Sato…." Citron kissed him. "I love you….more than anything….."_

" _I know you do. You mean more than anything to me as well."_

" _Please….don't ever forget me…."_

" _I promise. I'll always remember you." Satoshi kissed him. A light then appeared behind Satoshi's head. Citron knew it was time to wake up. With one final kiss, He said goodbye to Satoshi._

His ears picked up the sound around him before his eyes opened. He heard a heart monitor, and the noises from outside. He woke up slowly and sat up. He noticed a balloon with "Get well soon" written on it attached to a Teddisura plush on his nightstand. There was also a box of chocolates under the plush.

"Someone came to see me while I was asleep…." He detached the balloon from the plush and held it. It smelled like the chocolate it was sitting on. Tears filled his eyes as it spoke.

" _I love you, Citron."_ That was Satoshi's voice. He hugged it again and smiled.

"Satoshi…" He rubbed its head. He laid down with it in his arms, and began to sing.

" _You're my Satoshi, my sweet Satoshi; you make me happy, when I'm away. You'll never know just, how much I love you. Please don't take Satoshi away."_ As he kissed it, he heard the door to his room open. Standing in front of it was a boy with a red hat.

"You're finally awake." He smiled. Citron hugged him and nuzzled his face. The tears falling were happy.

"My flight got delayed so I went to get some food. Next thing I know I see an ambulance come by and I see your face in the tiny window." Satoshi replied. He was helping Citron eat some pudding.

"I see…" Citron looked down.

"I asked about you. They told me you were in surgery. I was extremely worried." Satoshi paused. "I wanted to see you, but visiting hours were up. I stayed at a Pokémon Center. When I finally got to see you, you were calling out to me." Satoshi moved a piece of hair from in front of his eye. "When I came back from lunch, You were still asleep so I went to the gift shop." Satoshi wiped some pudding off his face. "So, your appendix busted?" Citron nodded. "I guess I was too rough on ya." Satoshi got up and went to the other side of Citron's bed. "Can I see the stitches?" Citron covered the area with his hands.

"Satoshi….I…"

"It doesn't matter. Even if you had a scar across your chest, I'd still love you." Citron nodded and pulled his pants down enough for Satoshi to see the stitches. He looked away, not wanting to see the aftermath again.

" _Oh damn! That's gonna leave an awful scar."_ Satoshi thought to himself. _"_ _The doctor told me it'll be at least a week before he can go home."_ Satoshi then got an idea.

"Hey Citron, I have an idea."

"What's that?" Citron replied, recovering the area. Satoshi smiled.

"I'll stay with you while you heal. Maybe I can convince them to let you go home if I offer to take care of you."

"Satoshi…" Citron looked at him.

"I don't mind." Satoshi nervously put his hand behind his head. "After all, it's my fault this happened.

"You'd….do that for me?" Citron replied. Satoshi nodded.

"I'll need to ask your doctor about it though." Citron nodded. He then hugged Satoshi again.

"I tried to be strong, but I just….couldn't do it…."

"It hurt me to leave you like that."

"I love you…."

"I love you too Citron."

Later on that night, Satoshi was given special permission to stay with Citron past visiting hours. Citron was fast asleep, once again clinging onto the jacket. Satoshi put his hand under Citron's shirt, and lightly rubbed his chest.

" _He should sleep peacefully now."_ Satoshi smiled. Citron looked happy. _"_ _The doctor's gonna let him go home tomorrow as long as I take care of him."_ Satoshi kissed Citron on the forehead _. "I'll make things right. I promise."_


End file.
